


What he Didn't Tell Him

by Elthadriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elthadriel/pseuds/Elthadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set towards the end of Hammer of the Gods. Crowley and Gabriel avoid talking about their feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	What he Didn't Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sort of my OTP of all OTPs but only what feels like four other people ship it so I felt that if I was going to actively avoid writing what I should be writing (I'm sorry Rosie, I swear I'll get it done!) I should at least be productive while doing so.

Gabriel didn’t tell Crowley that he had stuck them in time loop so the minutes he had to spare could feel like hours.

He didn’t tell that he was going to confront Lucifer.

He didn’t tell him that his attempts he would make to convince Lucifer to back down were going to fail.

He didn’t tell him that he would try to kill Lucifer and in return Lucifer would try and kill him.

He didn’t tell him that he was going to die.

If he did, he knew Crowley, King of the Crossroads, always able to make a deal, would convince him that it was stupid idea. He would say his life was worth more than that of any number of humans, that there was another way, or that Gabriel didn’t owe these people anything. Gabriel’s already questionable conviction could fail and he would stay. The Winchesters would survive, they always did and nothing would change except that he would remain the coward who wouldn’t do the right thing for no reason other than it was right. 

So he didn’t tell Crowley. 

There were things he did need to tell him however.

“Crowley?” he whispered, not wanting to wake him if he was still asleep; they still had time and Crowley deserved the rest.

“Hmmm?” Gabriel felt the puff of air against the top of his head more than he heard it. 

“Crowels, I need you to be awake for this; either wake up fully or go back to sleep, we can talk later.” Gabriel tilted his head to press a kiss under Crowley’s jaw. He made a point to ignore how much he wanted Crowley to go back to sleep. While he wanted to put off this conversation for as long as possible for fear of Crowley’s response he needed to speak before he lost his nerve.

“I’m awake, darling,” Crowley drawled. Crowley always drawled, somehow always managing to sound smug and superior one hundred percent of the time. Bastard. 

“Are you sure? It seemed like I tired you out pretty well earlier,” Gabriel sniggered, his humour lightening slightly as Crowley tapped his ass in what might have passed as a playful slap had the demon been less drowsy.

“I’d prove you wrong Loki, but you had something you wanted to talk about?” He shifted down so they were face to face, untangling their legs but losing little of their closeness. He wrapped an arm around Gabriel, tracing lines on his shoulder-blades enjoying the way the light touch made Gabriel squirm. 

“Yeah…” He laughed nervously, “That’s kinda what this is about. There’s a teeny chance I’m not actually a Norse God.”

Crowley’s hand stopped its caress, “Oh?”

Gabriel wanted to take the words back, to snuggle back into Crowley’s arms, and maybe have sex later before he left. Why had he thought it so important to tell Crowley the truth? It would only anger him.

“It’s not really a lie. I have played the part for a long time, longer than you’ve been alive. You could even say-” 

“Loki.”

“I’m an angel.” 

Crowley looked at him for a moment before let out a bark of laughter. Okay, Gabriel really hadn’t seen that one coming.

“You’re an angel? Love, I’ve seen you curse a man so he cut off his own penis and ate it. Either angel’s have become a lot more fun when I wasn’t looking or you lost your handbook somewhere along the way.

“I’ve been having a bad millennium.”

“This does explain why you’ve been so damn angsty since the apocalypse started. I thought you were planning to take up brooding professionally.” Crowley’s smirk was more fond than normal but Gabriel wasn’t sure if anyone else would notice.

“Hey! I wasn’t that bad!”

Crowley only looked at him.

“Okay, I’ve been pretty bad but there was a second part to this conversation, the important part. I just figured you deserved to know considering that it’s my brother causing all this mess.” Gabriel tried to pull his expression back into something more serious but Crowley’s single raised eyebrow made that difficult.

“Then please do share with the class.” Crowley returned to giving light touches to Gabriel’s back which was both reassuring, as it seemed to be proof that Crowley wasn’t angry, but also annoying as it caused Gabriel to writhe against his will whenever Crowley found the point were his wings joined his back. Gabriel wondered if Crowley had figured out that that was why his back was so ticklish. 

“It’s about the Winchesters.”

Crowley snorted his disapproval. “The Winchesters? If this is another ‘help them King of the Crossroads, you’re their only hope’ speech I’m going to kick you out of bed.”

“First, it’s my bed, I made it. Your bed right now is likely also the bed of several large insects. Second, I would so be Han Solo, not Leia. You would be Leia.”

“That’s exactly why I’m not helping them. I followed your advice and gave the Winchesters the sodding Colt. Look how well that turned out, Lucifer wants my head on a plate and I’m living like a tramp. Also, in your dreams Feathers; I’m clearly Vader. Though, unlike him I don’t intend to die.” Crowley said.

“I said you should help them, I said nothing about the Colt! If you’d asked I would have told you it wouldn’t work. Crowley, we are all going to die if we don’t stop this and they are going to need your help. I know a way to trap Lucifer but those yahoos will never pull it off without your help. Please,” He put on his best puppy eyes and pouted just a little.

“And why can’t you help them?” Crowley asked; Gabriel could tell his resolve was already failing.

“I will be but I have another idea I need to work on. I need you to cover this one.” He stuck out his lower lip just a little more, mentally punching the air when Crowley sighed in defeat.

“What do you need me to do?”

“The cage can be opened using the rings of the Four Horsemen. Princess and Big Foot already have War and Famine’s but they are going to need your help to get the others. You have the connections to get Pestilence whereabouts and you’ll figure something  
out for Death; you always were the man with the plan.” Gabriel explained. Placing a hand on Crowley’s face or neck would be too intimate Gabriel decided, so instead throw an arm over his waist in a forced casual movement. He wanted nothing more than to drag Crowley into a kiss and make sure he died still tasting Crowley in his mouth and marked with bruises from his grip. However, he wasn’t sure that if he gave in how he would ever be able to let go.

“You want me to help take on Death? You’re mad.” Crowley let out a long suffering sigh, “And when the Hardy Boys inevitably ask how I know all this, or, more importantly try to kill me, what is your plan for keeping me not dead?”

“You put one of those magic coins you sometimes try to plant on me in the car right? Tell them it gives you audio. I’ll make sure that I tell them the plan near enough to the car that they’ll buy it.” He couldn’t actually be certain they would watch the DVD near to the car but he was willing to bet on it. They seemed to do everything within spitting distance of that car. “As for not dying, I think you’ll be fine. You’ve proven that you have great self-preservation, you’ll mange.”

“The things I do for you.” Crowley muttered leaning in to press an unusually tender kiss to the side of Gabriel’s mouth.

Gabriel resisted the urge to deepen the kiss. Crowley would sense his desperation if they did anything at this stage. Instead he shifted to settle familiarly against Crowley’s chest, allowing Crowley to adjust around him.

“You really don’t mind?” Gabriel couldn’t help but ask, “That I lied to you?”

“No, I don’t mind that the God of Lies was lying to me. I knew what I was getting into. Well, maybe not quite. That thing you do with chocolate sauce was something of a surprise.” Crowley rarely laughed, or even grinned, but Gabriel could sense the implied smile. 

Just as Gabriel settled down in Crowley’s arms the demon spoke again.

“You never told me your real name.”

“Gabriel, I’m Gabriel.” He wondered if that would be surprise but he suspected Crowley had already worked it out. The kind of power he had to play with made his archangel status clear once you ruled out him being a god. 

“Gabriel.” Crowley tested the word and Gabriel couldn’t help but like how it sounded in that gravely voice. He made sure to enjoy it while he could; he knew he would never hear it again.

He pulled himself tight against the heat of Crowley’s body, surrounding himself with the man, taking what little comfort he could from the sense of safety of his demon’s embrace. 

Gabriel certainly didn’t tell Crowley that somewhere along the line he had fallen in love with him.


End file.
